


Masks

by JoinTheWeb



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Foot!Donnie, Foot!Leo, Friendly shredder, Gore, Graphic Violence, Hope you enjoy, I had to guys, Kinda, Sadness, but that pretty much it, dont forget comments and kudos, foot!mikey, foot!raph, more tags will be added in the chapter if needed, renaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoinTheWeb/pseuds/JoinTheWeb
Summary: Leonardo is serving lord saki from his free will, training his soldiers, protecting the master from assassination, and building firm strategies for the lord. Over the years, he is trusted to train high leave soldiers and low ones. He even have the ability to build his very own elite team. While never using this ability, when he meet three... Interesting beginners in basic training, he know it's time to claim his right.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I was going through the notes in my iPad tonight when I had nothing to do, and then I saw this thing, completely prepared to be posted and all. So I was like, why not? 
> 
> Also, in this fanfic I had to some renaming (don't worry though, it's all only in the beginning and then it go back to normal) because I always thought that it takes super duper coincidence that in AU like that, their names still match, you know. So I made a good excuse, and the name you won't recognize is actually Leonardo. So, there is that. 
> 
> One last thing before I let you go- tomorrow I will update again, something completely different, and I need you to tell me what you like more so I know what to focus more. 
> 
> That will be it.
> 
> I do not speak English! If you see a mistake from any kind, please tell me!
> 
> I do not own TMNT. If I would, there won't be breaks every second episode! I mean, seriously?! What's?!
> 
> Enjoy!

 

His steps didn't echoed in the room. The floor he was walking on was designed to make a loud noise whenever someone was walking on it, to make the person the only one in the room your attention is given to. Kind of like in a church. So it was a surprise when he walked like he was floating, even the clash of the weapons making no sound, his heavy body move lightly.

She looked at him with a certain sorrow. He wasn't that big when they first met. Back then, only a year ago, he was shorter than her, looking at her with a dumb smile. She remembered how it felt, to have someone trusting you, to believe in the good in you, even when you don't. Back then, she thought he is a fool. And just like every other time, he proved her she was wrong.

But looking at him now... Something in his walk, something in his unfocused gaze, something in his eyes, made her think only one thing. 'Oh no'. Because the only time he looked like that, was the first time she delivery betrayed him. 'That can't be good'.

And of course, there was the fact that he walk right into the enemy base, without protection, without no plan, by the way it seemed.

Shredder's body guards were about to tear him apart, but they were stopped. By no other then the shredder himself. It was obvious, that whatever she was seeing in his face, shredder could see as well. The warrior watched him with unfazed eyes, watching as he approached. Without fear of the minions, without fear of the shredder. And without, it seemed, fear of death it self.

She followed him with her gaze as well, while he riches to the end of his strange walk. He didn't kneel in front of the thrfown, like many would, but he didn't do a move.

The minutes scratched. Every second seemed like a hour. Everyone of the people in the room watched Shurui's next move. Some were close by their weapons. Some weren't. And then, instead of saying a thing, he moved his hand to his red duffel bag. Looking more closely at the 'red' bag, she could see a red drop falling from the bag. In the corner there was a brown instead of red. Oh. Not red. Bloody.

Suddenly, everyone moved at once. At least half of the people grabbed their weapons and aimed, some grasped in amazement- 'how dare he come in here, and try to fight us by his own? Who does he think he is?!- and anger, and some, like karai, watched with worry as their friend moved slowly- nothing like the fast movements of the battle- to open the bag. Every thing shut down again when shredder rises his hand to stop all movements, and leaned forward to watch more closely.

With very wild eyes, karai watched as Shurui pulled from his bag a familiar head -just the head- and rolled it on the floor until it came near the shredder. With curiosity in his eyes, the shredder pulled the head up by its hair, and then grasped. And then, the evil satisfied smile -a true smile- took over his face. From her position, karai couldn't see the head.

And then he turned it around.

With shock, karai couldn't hear how the other few foot soldiers in the responded to the sight. There, in the shredder's hands, was the head of the rat- Shurui's father. The head was bloody and messy, but it was easy to recognize it. They all looked at Shurui to see why. To see how.

Looking to the shredder dead in the eyes Shurui started, with dead voice:

"You were right. He was a monster. He just waited. We were too blind to see. I hope that will be enough to convince you about my agenda. About my want. About the things I am willing to do... For you..."

And then, before their wild eyes, the enemy of the lord bowed.

"... Master shredder".

Impossibly, under the mask and metal, oroku saki's smile became even wilder.

 


End file.
